The Rabbit and the Wolf
by RaiaYuki
Summary: A cute little dreamy and fluffy One-shot. Hope you all enjoy.


**Music: *I know I'm a Wolf* by Young Heretics.**

* * *

 _A small brown wolf was chasing a silver jackrabbit through the snow as the rabbit continued to hop away. However, the wolf began slowing down and eventually came to a stop falling into the soft cold snow._

 _The rabbit stopped and looked back at its chaser to see the wolf passed out. Cautiously, the bunny hopped over to the big dog. The rabbit bobbed his paws on the wolf's face then noticed a red color in the white snow. That is when the rabbit realized that the wolf's leg had a scar and was bleeding._

 _Suddenly the brown wolf stirred causing the rabbit to jump and move back as the wolf blinks open its eyes and the rabbit gasps. They were a beautiful deep and sharp shade of pure emerald color the shined against the dim light._

 _The rabbit moved toward the predator, starring at the emerald eyes with it's lavender orbs. However, as the bunny looked in the eyes, it didn't see the eyes of a killer, but the eyes showed plead. The rabbit then felt something and looked up to see dark clouds moving close. Realizing a storm was coming the rabbit quickly took his long legs and started hopping, but stopped and looked back at the wolf._

 _Knowing the poor thing will get caught up in the storm, the rabbit hopped back to the dog and took the wolf's tail in its mouth and started pulling the dog across the snow. The rabbit's actions confused the wolf, why would it help its mortal enemy._

 _The storm started as the two made it near cave. The rabbit was tired of dragging the injured wolf, but knew he couldn't stop so he kept going. Just as the rabbit was close to the cave, all its strength left its body, causing the animal to collapse._

 _The wolf stared at the tired rabbit and remembered how the animal helped him despite being its predator. The wolf then starts to stand up despite it's hurt leg. The animal then stumbles its way over to the rabbit and gently picks up the creature in its mouth, and uses the last of its strength to carry the bunny._

 _After reaching the cave, the wolf places the rabbit down, just in time as the storm started coming down. The wolf then laid down, its leg still bleeding. After a bit the rabbit got its strength back and stood up. The rabbit looked at the tired wolf then remembered the cut. The rabbit hops over to the wolf's leg and licks the wound._

 _The wolf felt the licking and looked down to see the rabbit cleaning his wound. Afterwards, the rabbit hops up to the wolf's face and lays down next to it and snuggles in close. The wolf looks to the rabbit and snuggles close to the little animal as the two watched the storm pass outside the cave. The two continued to cuddle, when the wolf noticed the rabbit had fallen asleep. The wolf rubs his nose to the rabbit's head and snuggles in close. The wolf watches the snow falling outside and then starts to doze off beside the bunny._

* * *

Misaki blinked open his big emerald eyes. He looks around and finds himself in his room. He checks the time to see it was still night, and started to stand up. However, he felt a strange weight on his stomach. He looks down to see a lump in the blanket, he lifts up the blanket to see a certain mess of silver hair. Misaki sighs then notices shadows coming from outside.

He looks out the window to see it was snowing, he then remembered his dream. He was a wolf, and there was silver rabbit with lavender eyes. That's when Misaki realized who the rabbit was.

"It was you, Usagi-san." Misaki whispered. The man stirred but didn't wake up. Misaki smiles and reaches down to his sleeping lover.

He undid his lover's arms around him and gently pulled up the author up to his chest, and hugs the man while stroking his silvery locks as he watched the snow. He feels something wrap around him and looks down to see his lover still asleep wrapping his arms around the boy. Misaki hugs Akihiko tighter then leans down to his ear.

"Usagi-san, I love you." He confesses and then kisses his sleeping lover's forehead. He soon began to doze off and swayed a bit before gently laying back on the bed with his lover still in his arms. Misaki then starts closing his eyes as he watched falling snow and with his lover safely snuggled in his arms.

* * *

 **So how was that? It was just a cute little fluffy One-shot I came up with. See you all next time.**


End file.
